


Give Him The Old Neck Pinchie

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is saddened by the landing party fatalities and also the fact that his lover Spock almost perished as well. A surge of adrenaline makes Jim hot and bothered and wonders if Spock would like to pursue something between them in that little hut. Oh, but wait...McCoy is sleeping in the hut as well..What to do, what to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Him The Old Neck Pinchie

  


Author's Chapter Notes:

Spock stared at Jim, knowing that his friend and lover had gone through hell and back. To lose anyone on a landing party survey was not something that the Captain of the Enterprise dealt with easily. Who does really? The loss of life is unfair, when it could have been prevented. Three crewmen had died, Spock could have been the 4th and Jim knew that if he had gone also, it would have been worse than death for him... A Starship Captain must above all else protect his crew and his ship.  
  
They sat down together, both thinking of what to do next about the people of Vaal.   
  
"Jim, you had no way of knowing what would happen. Please, do not torment yourself." Spock spoke softly.  
  
"Dammit Spock, I should have beamed up the first minute of trouble. I could have prevented their deaths."  
  
"You do not know this. They still could have died." Spock spoke calmly, trying to reassure him.   
  
Jim looked up, worry etched on his face.  
  
"I could have lost you as well. That I could never bear."  
  
"I am all right Jim."   
  
"I know you were trying to save me, by pushing me out of the way, and it worked. I should be greatful. I just worry about you Spock."  
  
"You needn't worry about me. I am well."  
  
"Good. Now, it seems that you and I were interrupted last night. Care to finish what we started?"  
  
"I doubt Doctor McCoy would appreciate the spectacle. In fact, I am quite certain of it."  
  
"Bones, is sound asleep. We could do a bit of hand holding, in that far off corner, he won't hear us."  
  
"Jim, you are quite vocal."  
  
"I promise, I'll keep my moans and groans in my head. How about it? Hmmm?" Jim asked his smile apparent, and his erection if you happened to look down in that direction.  
  
"You are aroused?" Spock asked, knowing the answer nonetheless.  
  
"Damn right I am. I can't help it. When I feel that surge of adrenaline, I just need that outlet. How about it?"  
  
"You are very persistent."  
  
"Well, I can't help it. Give a man a break, I thought you were dead. I just need to feel you against me, to know that you are truly alive Spock."  
  
"Surely, you can see that I am here in front of you, Jim. We should wait until we are aboard the Enterprise."   
  
"Ah, come on. If you are worried about an audience, you could remedy the situation." Jim responded grinning.  
  
"And how do you propose I do this?"  
  
Jim leaned in towards Spock and whispered softly, feeling the heat of the glowing red rocks in front of him.  
  
"You could give Bones, the old neck pinchie. He won't know what hit him."  
  
"You wish for me to render your friend Doctor McCoy unconscious for 3.2 minutes for carnal pursuits?"  
  
"I didn't say it, you did."   
  
"You were thinking it."  
  
"It was just a suggestion"  
  
"More like a demand."  
  
Their voices became more pronounced and moments later...  
  
"Will you two please knock it off. Jim, you really are desperate if you want to get it on with your Vulcan on the rocks, by putting me out of commission."  
  
"Who me Doctor McCoy? I was just joking. Seriously, you both have to understand the stress I'm under. Being a Starship Captain and all. Just a bit of levity Bones. No harm done. Now, go back to sleep."  
  
"Sure I will, and the moment these baby blues are closed Spock gives Bones the old neck pinchie...Really Jim. Get a grip."  
  
"Fine....Fine.."  
  
Jim started to pace and looked at Spock. He whispered in a annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"You had your chance Spock, and you blew it."  
  
"Perhaps, we can continue our carnal pursuits at a later date."  
  
"I'm no longer in the mood." Jim responded sulking.  
  
"You are very difficult."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"I believe you are."  
  
McCoy got up frustrated, from lack of sleep and neck pinched the both of them.

Chapter End Notes:

Options

Add Story to Favorites

Add Author to Favorites

Submit a Review

Report This


End file.
